No importa lo fuerte que seamos
by LoreSW24
Summary: Título original: No importa lo fuerte que seamos, todos en algún momento necesitamos un abrazo. No soy dueña de CSI Miami ni de los personajes. Esto es en realidad, algo que soñé...


No importa lo fuerte que seamos, todos en algún momento necesitamos un abrazo…

Era un día ordinario en el laboratorio criminal de Miami.

Bueno, digamos, "ordinario" solo por…bueno, no sé.

Ryan había perdido evidencia importante, su auto se había estrellado contra un poste…tenía justificación. Pero como siempre, Delko lo critico. Ni más ni menos que Eric Delko…él siempre había maltratado a Ryan en sus primeros tiempos en el laboratorio ¿Por qué? Solo porque había sido un "reemplazo" de Speed, su mejor amigo.

Cansado de discutir, Ryan salió de allí, sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada a él, a Calleigh o a su jefe. Estaba harto…harto de esas peleas…ya, enfermo de esas peleas… ¿Por qué simplemente no se callaba la boca y dejaba que él dijera todo lo que tenía decir y ya? No…Ryan John Wolfe había aprendido desde el comienzo de su infancia a que mantener la boca cerrada era estúpido, que eso solo le demostraba a los demás que no sabía defenderse.

Así que sin más, se fue a ayudar a Natalia con otro caso…

-¿Qué paso contigo y con Eric?-le pregunto ella

-lo mismo de siempre-dijo él sin quitar la vista de la cámara

-oh, ya deberían acabar con eso. Parecen dos niños-

-¡¿Pues porque no se lo dices a él?!-

-vamos, Ry, no es como si tú te quedaras muy callado que digamos-

-no me voy a callar, Nat-

-pero, Ryan, piénsalo…-

-no, es abuso-

-de acuerdo…voy a mirar por allá si hay más evidencia-dijo Natalia caminando hacia la otra punta del lugar

-claro-

Ryan en Delko solo veía la imagen de otro mismísimo matón como los que lo fastidiaban en la escuela…no era peor que Tommy Lazareski…o que ese Peter Locker…o cualquier otro de los matones esos. Siempre protegido por Horatio, el preferido…maldito sea el momento al laboratorio en que decidió llegar Ryan, si no fuera por eso no sería tan ignorado.

Siempre el bicho raro, el inútil, el incognito…es lo que casi siempre era, en demasiados lugares…

Nunca tratado con el debido respeto ni dignidad. Siempre teniendo que ganarse las cosas gracias a su propio esfuerzo.

Su mejor amigo/hermano, George, le había dicho que si esas peleas con su compañero seguían, iba a tener una charla seria con aquel Delko. Pero allá Ryan…no quería contarle, aunque George era una de las personas más tranquilas que había conocido. Cuando se trataba de alguien que quería, no dudaba en ponerle a la otra persona una mano encima. ¿Y luego qué? ¡Tendría aun más problemas!

Hundido en sus pensamientos, Ryan no se dio cuenta que la evidencia acababa de desaparecer por el agua.

-¡RYAN!-la voz de Natalia lo golpeo

-¡No, no, no, no!-grito intentando agarrar la evidencia, pero fue inservible

-¡Perfecto!-

-lo siento, Nat, yo…-

-¿Sabes qué? Porque no vas al laboratorio, yo terminare la escena…-dijo Natalia sin dirigirle la mirada

-de acuerdo…-dijo él desanimado

Pero no regreso al laboratorio, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué le gritaran de nuevo? Ryan Wolfe no era un tonto, no, él era alguien que subestimaban y era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

Estaciono la Hummer y se dirigió a su casa.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, apoyo la espalda contra aquella blanca puerta y se deslizo hacia abajo. Entonces rompió a llorar…

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué a él?! Siempre arruinando todo…un imán de problemas…

*Canción de fondo*

¿Sientes que siempre caes?

¿Sientes que siempre sales del lugar?

Es como algo a donde simplemente no perteneces

Y nadie te entiende.

¿Quieres siempre huir?

¿Te encierras en tu habitación

Para que nadie te oiga?

No sabes lo que es

Cuando nada se siente bien

Tú no sabes lo que es

Ser como yo

Estar herido

Sentirte perdido

Estar abandonado en la oscuridad

Sentirte pateado cuando has caído

Sentir que has sido empujado

No sabes lo que es

Bienvenido a mi vida

¿Quieres ser alguien más?

¿Estás enfermo de sentirte tan abandonado?

¿Estás desesperado por encontrar algo más

Antes de que tu vida se acabe?

¿Estás orgulloso de un mundo que por dentro odias?

¿Estás enfermo de todos alrededor?

Con sus grandes sonrisas fingidas y estúpidas mentiras

Y mientras muy adentro estas sangrando

No sabes lo que es

Cuando nada se siente bien

Tú no sabes lo que es

Ser como yo

Estar herido

Sentirte perdido

Estar abandonado en la oscuridad

Sentirte pateado cuando has caído

Sentir que has sido empujado

No sabes lo que es

Bienvenido a mi vida

Nunca nadie miente seriamente en tu cara

Tú piensas que estoy feliz

Pero yo no estaré bien

Tú no sabes cómo es, como es

Estar herido

Sentirte perdido

Estar abandonado en la oscuridad

Sentirte pateado cuando has caído

Sentir que has sido empujado

Estar herido

Sentirte perdido

Estar abandonado en la oscuridad

Sentirte pateado cuando has caído

Sentir que has sido empujado

No sabes lo que es

Bienvenido a mi vida…

*Fin de la canción*

Cuando recordó que estaba solo en ese cuarto, sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

Como deseaba enterrar su cara en alguien…que alguien lo abrazara.

Pero su tío Ron no estaba allí, ni su padrastro, ni su hermana, o su mejor amigo, mucho menos su fiel can…

No, estaba solo, de nuevo…exactamente igual a cuando su padre lo abofeteo esa vez.

Pero…a pesar de eso, el color naranja de la habitación, lo ayudo a relajarse. Su color favorito…el color que, desde un principio, había sido como su compañero de clases…o algo así. Sus dos habitaciones, la que tenía en su antigua casa del tío Ron, y la que tenía en el departamento, ambas tenían aquel naranja.

Suspiro… ¿De dolor, de alivio, de cansancio? No estaba seguro. Abrazo sus piernas con fuerza, y enterró su rostro en ellas, eso era lo único más cercano que tenía a un abrazo.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué en la oscuridad de su dormitorio? ¿Para demostrarles a todos que no era débil? ¿Qué era un hombre? ¿Por qué?

Siempre demostrando lo que no era, fingiendo…su padre siempre le repetía que llorar NO era de hombres. Y siempre, siempre, acusaba a Ryan de ser un debilucho, un inútil…quizás Ryan ya había empezado a escuchar aquellas tortuosas palabras de su niñez.

Quizás ya había comenzado a escuchar también sus propias mentiras. Que era un problemático…que nadie lo quería en su trabajo…que si moría en cumplimiento del deber, a nadie le importaría…que al fin y al cabo, no era visto como el chico nuevo, si no como un reemplazo…

Todas esas cosas, cada gesto, cada palabra de sus colegas…estaban ganando terreno en él.

En eso, sintió que su celular vibraba, le dio un vistazo…y era Delko, que lo estaba llamando. Le dio "Rechazar" a la llamada y lanzo el celular debajo de su cama…

-al infierno con él-se dijo a sí mismo

¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Disculparse? ¿O seguir diciendo lo torpe e imbécil que era?

Pero en realidad, Eric quería ver si estaba bien…Natalia le había dicho que había vuelto al laboratorio, pero nunca llego…

Entonces, se le ocurrió rastrear su celular. Llamo a Horatio y fueron hasta su casa.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar la puerta principal abierta…

-¿Ryan?-llamaron los dos, pero nadie respondió

Al mismo momento en la habitación…

-¡Genial! Ahora estoy oyendo voces, no es como si estuviera lo suficientemente loco…-dijo Ryan entre sollozos

-¿Ryan?-de repente sintió que la puerta lo empujaba

Entonces se acordó…había dejado la puerta principal abierta.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Cuál fue su asombro al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Delko y H.

-¡¿Qué quieren ahora?!-escupió sin más

-Ryan, yo solo…-

-¡¿Y tú?! T…tú…que siempre me has odiado, todo el tiempo que he tratado de decirte que NO he tratado de reemplazar a Speedle…pero no, te quejas de que YO no escucho pero TÚ tampoco escuchas…y…y…y…yo…-

-Sr. Wolfe…-

-¡¿Y usted?! Siempre llamándome por mi apellido, son contadas las veces en que me llamas por mi nombre de pila, ¿Es por eso, verdad que sí? Siempre un ignorado, la decepción del equipo…es eso al parecer lo único que ven en mí ¿Qué hay de mis capacidades? ¡No! Jamás ven eso, todo lo que escucho es "Ryan hizo esto" y "Wolfe hizo aquello", nunca una palabra amable o comprensiva. Claro que no, siempre atrás de Delko, "Eric esto" y "Eric aquello", él es el favorito, no yo…bueno, ya que, mi propia madre me hizo lo mismo con mi hermano menor Tyler…-

-Ryan…-

-no, no quiera ahora empezar a decirme Ryan solo porque se siente culpable, ya es demasiado tarde-

-Ryan, nosotros solo…-dijo Eric intentándolo abrazar

-¡NO! ¡Déjame solo! ¡Déjame solo! ¡YO NO LOS NECESITO! ¡Ryan John Wolfe no necesita a NADIE!-comenzó a gritar Ryan, intentando echar a correr hacía la puerta principal

-Ryan…-intento de nuevo Eric, sosteniéndolo de los hombros

-¡Al diablo contigo!-grito Ryan intentando soltarse, Eric lo alcanzo a atrapar de una muñeca antes de que llegara a la puerta

-¡Basta, Ryan!-

-¡NO! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame solo!-gritaba Ryan cuando Eric le agarro la otra muñeca y lo apretó con todo su cuerpo contra el suelo

-mira, si no dejas de luchar, estaremos aquí tooooodo el día, ¿entiendes eso?-

-de acuerdo…-dijo Ryan resignado, Eric salió de encima de él pero para asegurarse de que no intentara seguir la lucha, cerró la puerta y se puso delante de ella

-¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!-

-solo queríamos hablar…-dijo Horatio

-¿Para qué? ¿De qué sirve? Eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que perdí evidencia en dos ocasiones…o que reemplace a Speed…o que soy un problemático…o…-

-Ryan…-dijo Eric intentando calmar al histérico chico

-¡¿Qué?!-

-solo…quería disculparme, por haberte maltratado…hoy y todo el tiempo que también te maltrate…-dijo Eric agachando la cabeza, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad en su corazón…

-yo…yo solo quería hacer un buen trabajo…solo quería demostrarles a los demás que yo era capaz…pero…pero ustedes solo…solo…-dijo Ryan intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya

-está bien, hijo, está bien-le dijo Horatio abrazándolo con fuerza

-yo solo…-

-está bien, Ryan, está bien…-dijo H mientras le acariciaba la espalda, Ryan le devolvió el abrazo y suspiro…ahora sí aliviado

Eric, por detrás de él, le acaricio la cabeza.

Todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento eran mentiras…sus compañeros sí se preocupaban por él. No pensaban que era un inútil o un problemático...


End file.
